Aomine the Plumber
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Aomine gets called to fix a leak. That's not all he fixes! ONE-SHOT!


**AOMINE IS MY HUSBANDO NEXT TO KAGAMI!**

The 8 inch dildo plunged up the tight pussy, and the slick cunt lips gripped the wide black object as it pumped in and out of the famished pussy of Kathy. She had one hand driving the thick plastic dildo up her drooling cunt, while her other hand savagely rubbed her hard throbbing clit. She was almost there. She needed this cum really bad. She ached for cock, she dreamed of cock, she needed cock badly since her husband gone on a business trip in Seoul and won't be back until next week. Her tight 42 year old body was begging for her to find a thick, long human cock to fuck her silly, but her vows and her will power had won out so far. She had become "very good friends" with several dildos and vibrators, but they just didn't seem to be doing the trick anymore. Still she worked the big black dildo into her tight hot cunt and she could feel the orgasm cumming soon.

Kathy lay back on the couch in her den with her knees up on the coffee table in front of her. Her denim skirt was pushed up around her waist as she feverishly worked in between her wide open thighs. Her red thong swung helplessly on her left ankle. Her long blond hair was thrown back as she tossed her head from side to side while the pleasure built deep in her churning cunt. Her purple top with the spaghetti straps was pulled up over her bouncing tits, and her nipples were pointed and rock hard. Her taut stomach was heaving as her breath became shorter with each passing second. Just a couple of more minutes and she would be satisfied for a while.

She scooted down on the couch a little further changing the angle of the invading dildo. As she worked her throbbing clit, her hips started to thrust up at her "new best friend". The dual stimulation of the clit and cunt was driving her so close to the edge; she was almost frantic with her need. She needed the explosion, the sonic boom, the giant bomb going off in her head, the wash of colors and stars that came with a great orgasm. She needed that to stem the tide of temptation that had haunted her in the past few weeks. She was a beautiful woman with a wonderful body and a sexy personality. She had always attracted the looks of other men, but now it was different. Since she had been married, she had never wandered from the marriage bed. Of course, she had flirted and looked. She had even made out with that Russian teacher during a BBQ, but she had been drunk and stupid. Now was different! It was almost like she was putting out a scent. Every guy she saw and passed in a store seemed to make a pass at her. Suddenly, in the past few weeks, perfect strangers were hitting on her, and she was serious thinking about fucking them. Friends, next door neighbors, strangers, the mailman, almost anyone that was young, nice looking and strong. Unfortunately with her living near a military base, that was almost every man she ran into.

The only other sound in the room besides the squishy sound of the dildo plunging repeatedly into her steaming cunt was the low drone of the porno film on the DVD player. She had not meant to get this worked up. She had thrown it in for a couple of minutes while she worked herself up to a mild, morning cum. However, she was soon panting and moaning and thrashing around with excitement. She went running into the bedroom and found the nearest dildo and came back into the den. The second she slipped the hard black object up her burning channel, she lost all reason. In and out, in and out, in and out, the long dildo drilled into her tight tunnel. The air was filled with the smell of her broached pussy, and her juices flowed down the crack of her ass onto the couch. She was rubbing the hard nub of a clit as fast as she could go. She was right there! OH MY GOD! This was going to be a great cum.

Her cell phone started to buzz on the coffee table. She was distracted for a moment and lost the rhythm, but she only paused for a second. Then back to the task at hand, CUMMING! Slowly, she drowned the buzzing cell out of her mind and brought her burning cunt to the edge of orgasm once again. The cell had stopped buzzing, and her cunt was about to exploded on the marvelous thick plastic cock sawing in and out of her gushing pussy. Suddenly, the cell went off again. Its' buzzing sound cutting right thru her red haze of pleasure. FUCK! WHO IS THAT? She closed her eyes and focused. She needed this more then talking to Sally or Karen. She needed this bad. She was almost crying with frustration and need as she worked the dildo back into her hungry cunt seeking release. As she savagely drove the dildo deep into her pulsing womb, her good size tits shook violently on her slender chest. She was almost there. GOD! OH GOD! LET ME CUM! Oh this was going to be huge!

The cell goes off again interrupting her fantasy of long thick cocks thrusting down her throat and up her pussy at the same time. FUCK! Frustrated Kathy pulled the slick black dildo out of her burning, juicing slit and stood up. Her short blue jean skirt fell down covering her shaved mound and beautiful ass. She reached for the buzzing cell and picked it up from table.

"WHAT," she screamed into the phone. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

There was a pause on the other end, and then a low male voice hesitantly said, "It's the plumber to fix your drain. I am right outside. You told me to call you when I got here. Is this a good time?"

Oh God, how could she have forgotten the plumber was coming? FUCK!

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scream at you. I've had someone prank calling all morning," Kathy stammered on the spot. "Really sorry."

"No problem, ma'am. Are you coming to the door?"

Completely flustered, Kathy looked around at her den. Red thong on the floor, porno playing in the DVD, a very wet black dildo on the coffee table, and a big pool of pussy juice on the leather couch. JESUS!

"Yeah, give me one second." And she hung up, and quickly pulled her thin purple top down over her jutting tits. The nipples were like two pencil points as they stuck out through the material.

She turned off the DVD, and picked up her random items and ran back to the bedroom. Just as she was about to put her thong back on, the door bell rang. SHIT! She threw everything on the bed and ran out to the hallway. As she passed through the den, the smell of hot pussy was everywhere. OH GOD! She quickly looked around for the air freshener. DING-DONG, the door bell sounded urgently. CHRIST, I AM COMING, she thought as she ran toward the door. Quickly looking in the hall mirror and straightening her hair and skirt, she tried to appear calm as she opened the door.

When she saw what was on the other side, her jaw almost hit the floor. Standing in front of her with a tool case in one hand, and his cell pressed to his ear in the other was the biggest hunk she had seen in weeks. He was 6'3" with blue eyes, dark blue hair, and glowing brown skin. Even dressed in a loose t-shirt and baggy jeans, it was impossible to miss his cut and well defined physique. He had broad shoulders, strong muscled arms, and slim hips. He was no steroided bodybuilder but he was no lean swimmer either. He was all man and all muscle. The fact that he was so brown gave him an even more allure. Kathy loved her husband but hot damn this fine stud made him look like a tiny mouse. In contrast, her husband was 5'9 and had little muscle. He was standing facing away from her and as he turned and smiled at Kathy, her pussy snapped tight at the thought of him. His smile and deep Paul Newman blue eyes almost made her faint with desire as she stared at him dumbfounded.

"Hi, are you Kathy?" he asked as he put his cell away.

"Uh..., uh ..., yeah... yes, I am. And you are the plumber, right?" she winced as she said that. It just sounded stupid. 'FUCK THIS MAN IS HOT!' she thought.

"Yes, ma'am. I am Aomine Daiki. Larry the Plumber, is my boss, and he told me to come see about your job."

"Oh fine, please come in," she said as she moved aside. 'YOU COULD CUM IN ME ALSO IF YOU WANT! JESUS, CALM DOWN KATHY. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!' she thought.

Aomine stepped into the front hallway, and Kathy closed the door. She turned and faced him and again her mind went blank. He really was extremely good looking. An awkward silence fell between them until ..

"So what is the problem, ma'am?" Aomine urged.

"Oh ... right. The bathtub and the washing machine are both backed up. It happened last night, and the first number I saw in the Yellowpages was Larry The Plumber."

"Well, thanks for the call. Can you show me the bathtub?"

"Sure, this way."

Kathy walked off down the hall toward her bedroom. As she walked ahead of him, Aomine could not help but notice the sexy sway of her hips, and her hot legs showing from underneath that tight short jean skirt. As they passed the den, he noticed an odd odor in the air, a very earthy and pungent smell. He couldn't quite place it as they crossed further down the hall. He had noticed that her tits were really nice, and her nipples were hard as rocks when she answered the door. He was glad that Larry had given him this call. He usual spent his individual calls, when he got them, looking at really old, very fat retired women. Yeah, this was certainly a red letter day for him.

They turned into the master bedroom. Aomine quickly noticed the large picture window that over looked Tampa Bay, and a really big pine sleigh bed. What was that on the bed? As Kathy was turning to point where the bathroom was, she noticed Aomine, staring away from her toward the bed. She followed his gaze and turned 10 shades of red. Lying on the bed next to her bright red thong was a very black and very large dildo. OH CHRIST!

"This is the bathroom, right here!" Kathy overemphasized.

"Yes, ma'am," Aomine said as he acted like he had seen nothing as all. He turned and crossed into the bathroom. A large grin began to form on his face. "No wonder this woman is ditzy as hell. She's been plowing herself with that plastic pussy pleaser all morning. Wish I could trade places with that dildo!" he thought as he put his tool case down and looked at the bathtub.

As soon as Aomine had passed her into the bathroom, Kathy scrambled to the bed and grabbed both the thong and dildo, and threw them in a draw. "Jesus that is embarrassing!" Kathy thought as she looked at herself in the dresser mirror. For a second, she checked herself out and thought, "I look pretty hot this morning." What stared back at her was proof of that statement. Her hair for some reason looked amazing, especially since she had not had a chance to comb it. While she had a good tan from the Ontario sun, because of the embarrassment and the unfinished business with her cunt, her skin had a glow about it that really set off her eyes. Her nipples were straining against the thin material of her purple top. Two inches of taut, tanned skin showed between the bottom of her top and the waist of her low-riding skirt. Her hip bones were on full display, and the short skirt showed her legs off wonderfully. In fact, her legs looked like a million dollars, taut, tanned and long. For a brief second, an image of Aomine between her thighs, his hips rising and falling as he plunged a thick cock into her hot pussy passed across her fevered brain. Then, he called out to her from the bathroom, and the image faded as quickly as it came.

He turned to her as she entered the bathroom. "Do you have a septic tank or are you on the city sewer system?"

"I don't really know. I believe that we are on the sewer system."

"Well, you probably have roots that have gotten into your system. It happens a lot down here. That's why you are backed up both here and at the washing machine. Do you know where your access value is?"

"Not a clue."

"It is usually on the outside of the house. I'll look around for it, then I'll snake it for you."

"Okay, thanks."

Aomine picked up his tool case and headed outside. As Kathy watched him walk down the hall, his sheer male presence almost overwhelmed her. He was handsome, strong, nice, and very much a man. She felt her self-restraint beginning to dissolve. It is one thing to have a really handsome guy make a pass at the mall, it is quite another to have that handsome male be in your house. Where you can see him, smell him, maybe even touch him, and he can do the same thing to you. The image of Aomine drilling a long thick cock into her creaming pussy returned full force to her mind. She didn't want to be a cheating wife, but the needs of her body, especially her hunger pussy were driving her to the edge. He was waaay more handsome than her husband, that's for sure.

She slowly walked thru her house looking out windows to see where the handsome plumber was. She found him outside the laundry room. She could see him through the small window that let light into the tiny room. He was about 10 feet down on the outside wall removing the cap to the access value. During this time of day, the sun beat down directly on that side of the house, and it was 92 degrees outside right now, which is extremely unusual for Toronto weather! He stood up and wiped his brow on the back of his hand, and took off his t-shirt. Kathy's mouth fell open at this site of his chest and stomach. His skin was dark all over. His shoulders and biceps and pecs were all extremely defined, but not in a steroid way. They were just the right kind of thickness. This was a man who was in shape and took care of himself. His stomach was a washboard of rock hard abs, and his jeans rode low on his slim hips. This guy didn't have an ounce of fat anyway. His tan line just seemed to keep going lower and lower. Unconsciously, Kathy's hand crept up to her left breast and she pinched the hard nipple thru her top. OH GOD! LOOK AT THAT BODY! JESUS! A little moisture from her excited pussy began to form along the lips of her throbbing cunt. EVEN IF HIS DICK IS 5 INCHES LONG, I WANT TO FUCK HIM! OH GOD, GIVE ME STRENGTH!

Aomine knew that somewhere in the house that beautiful woman was watching him. She would not be the first woman on a plumbing job that he had fucked, but she certainly would be the best looking. She probably wouldn't even fuck him, but she might tip him extra for the little show he was giving her. He walked out to the truck and picked up the snake for the sewer line and walked back around the house. What he didn't know was that Kathy followed his every move from the inside of the house. She had moved from window to window as he walked around the outside of the house. She could not take her eyes off his hard tanned body as he walked across her lawn. He moved like a panther, slow and sure of his every move. When he returned to the back yard and began to feed the snake into the access value, Kathy had found a better vantage point in a back bedroom that was directly behind him. She had a clear view of his every motion. The way his arms bulged as he feed the line into the value, the way the muscles in his strong back flexed with each of his movements, the way his jeans sunk lower on his hips until the crack of his ass began to show. It was just like the cliché' about plumbers, but Aomine's body was so beautiful, and still there was no tan line on his golden skin. Kathy was in absolute heat over this young plumber. As she watched him, one hand slipped under her top and up to one of her rock hard pointed nipples. She began to pinch and twist the long swollen nipple between her fingers sending little jolts of pleasure to her quickly hardening clit. The other hand slipped under her little skirt and began to trace the moisture line along the edge of her cunt lips. Never taking her eyes off of Aomine's hard body, she brought her fingers to her tongue and licked her juices off her fingertips. Savoring her own earthy taste, she brought her wet fingers back to her cunt and began to rub her hard throbbing clit with two fingers. OH GOD! THIS FEELS SO GOOD! Her other hand moved between her sensitive nipples pulling and pinching and twisting at her swollen tips. Kathy was one of those women who could get off just on her tits, and her teasing was driving her crazy. But the two fingers flying around on the wet throbbing bud between her trembling legs was getting her there faster. Her breathing became shorter, her legs started to shake; her mind seemed to go blank except for the warm pleasure focusing in her cunt. UNH...UNH...OH GOD, I NEED THIS! OH PLEASE, I AM SO CLOSE! OH FUCK!

A big pool of black goo had come out from the drain. He was sure the line was open now and he needed to go inside and check the bathtub and washer, but his arms and hands were covered with this crap. There was a hose very close by so he turned it on and washed down the grass area around the value. Then he turned it on himself washing his arms and hands. As an added effect, he turned the hose on his chest and face letting the cold water run down his body. He knew that was always worth a couple of bucks from these frustrated house wives. He started for the back door.

Kathy had watched him washing himself off. OHHHHH FUCK IS HE THE HOTTEST MAN ALIVE?! Her fingers were rubbing her clit furiously. Pussy juice was starting leak from her cunt, and her swollen nipples were poking out like pencil points. The pressure inside her dripping cunt was building, and she was getting wound tighter and tighter. When she twisted her left nipple really hard and plunged both her fingers up to the 2nd knuckles in her burning cunt, Kathy's head exploded like a roman candle. Lights, and colors, and flashes clouded her vision and she almost fainted from the pleasure. She fell back on the guest bed and drove her fingers in and out between her wide spread trembling thighs. A far off noise seemed to slightly register with her over-heated brain. A sound like a door slam, but it quickly passed as her climax continued to build and build.

"oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... fffffuuuuccccccckkkkkk!" she moaned out loud as the sensations swept across her heaving body. Both of her hands were busy now plunging fingers into her drooling cunt and rubbing her slick vibrating clit. She was lost in the pleasure of finally cumming. Lost in the moment of trying to extend her orgasm. Just lost in pleasure, when suddenly ...

"You seem to have a bad leak there. Do you need some help filling your hole?"

Surprised would not even describe the feeling that shot thru Kathy's body as she heard Aomine's voice. She rapidly sat up and pulled her skirt down covering her juicing mound. Startled could not describe how she felt when she looked at Aomine, and he was standing in the doorway smiling at her without a stitch of clothing on. Shocked would describe Kathy's reaction as she looked at Aomine's strong hard body, and discovered the large stalk of dark male flesh that dangled between Aomine's powerful thighs. While out loud she could only manage an, "Oh my," inside her head she was screaming, JESUS FUCKING H CHRIST, LOOK AT THAT DICK!

Aomine's penis was extremely long and extremely thick. It was 12 1/2 inches long, and his cock was as thick as a soda can. Kathy had never seen one that thick before and her pussy creamed with excitement. She swallowed involuntarily as she stared at the flesh colored sword that seemed to swell and grow longer before her eyes. As she stared at his long thick cock, all of her marital restraint left her in a single instance. The months of holding out and waiting for hubby to come back home suddenly didn't exist anymore. As she stared at Aomine's beautiful cock, the only thought in her mind was to fuck him until she couldn't stand anymore.

"I have been watching you for awhile. You look like you need a little help stopping that leak. I think I could find something to stuff up that hole for you," he teased smiling down at her.

"Really, could you?" she answered with mock concern. "And how much would that cost me?"

"It would be on the house, ma'am."

"Wow that sounds like a great deal to me, Mr. Plumber. What do we need to do first?"

Aomine walked towards her, his thick cock swinging back and forth like a pendulum. Kathy's smoldering eyes were glued to it the entire time. OH GOD, HE GOING TO FUCK ME WITH THAT! She was so excited and turned on by Aomine and his big friend, that her pussy was literally leaking juice that ran down her ass crack.

"First, we have to dress in the proper work clothes," he said as he helped her to her feet. He took the purple top off over her head, and then he unzipped the blue jean skirt and let it fall to the floor. Kathy was now as naked as he was. His body was powerful and thick with bulky but defined and cut muscles that flowed beneath his beautiful almond skin. He had no tan line; he was a golden brown from head to foot. She put her hands on his wide shoulders, and began to trace his body with her hands. Her hands explored his strong chest, his wash board abs, all the way down to his jutting cock. When her hands finally reached and surrounded the thick cock, she shuddered with excitement. IT'S SO HARD! IT'S LIKE IRON!'

"Hey something's been on my mind a bit but a name like Aomine is pretty uncommon here, don't you think?" Kathy asked.

"Yes, well my father is Japanese and my mother is Jamaican." he said. "But I'm 100% Canadian."

"And how old are you?" she asked again.

"I'm 20. I'm a student at the University of Toronto studying Japanese and Korean. I'm just a plumber for the summer." he told her.

"Interesting." she said. While Kathy was mesmerized by Aomine's raging cock, he was also exploring her body with his hands. For a workman and powerfully built man, his touch was surprising light and caressing. His hands had started at her hips and slowly moved from her hip bones across her taut stomach to her beautiful hanging globes. He stroked and caressed her good sized tits slowly working in ever smaller circles until his fingertips were barely touching her elongated nipples. His light and caressing touch had Kathy's moaning as gooseflesh broke out all over his lovely body. When he softly pinched both of her sensitive red nipples, Kathy growled with pleasure.

"Second, we have to see that the equipment is properly lubricated." As Aomine said this he pushed down on her shoulders and Kathy kneeled down in front of him. His thick member swayed in front of her face, and she could see pre-cum leaking from the large mushroom shaped head. She took his surging shaft in her hands and licked the cream off the head of his cock. His taste was like honey to her. She dropped her head under his thick cock to his large ball sack, and slowly licked the underneath on his cock back up toward the head. His male smell was powerful and intoxicating to her. She licked the large knob, and when it was dripping with her saliva, she tried to take him into her mouth. The head of his cock was very wide, and she had difficulty getting her mouth around and over it. But after a few moments, the leaking head passed into her hot, wet mouth, and Aomine sighed in appreciation. Keeping one hand around the base of his cock slowly jerking him up and down, she bobbed her head back and forth trying to suck more and more of his thick cock deep into her mouth.

"Oh yeah... that's it... keep lubing up that plug ... and soon we will be filling that hole..." Aomine moaned as Kathy's talented mouth worked up and down his glistening staff. Kathy dropped her free hand between her wide spread thighs and began to play with her throbbing clit. Her fiery cunt was leaking like faucet as juice continued to run down her crack. She took her index and middle finger and drove them deep into her creaming cunt trying to fill her needy void. Meanwhile, Aomine had picked up the rhythm of Kathy's sucking and he began to gently thrust into her mouth. When she felt his large head slid into her throat, her eyes opened wide with surprise. CHRIST, HIS COCK IS ALMOST DOWN MY THROAT AND THERE STILL MORE LEFT! With one hand at the base of his thrusting cock to keep him from driving all the way in, her other fingers were drilling into her leaking cunt driving her closer and closer to another climax. His smell, the taste of his pre-cum, his insistant thrusting, the excitement of the moment, the fingers in her boiling cunt were too much for Kathy, and she went over the edge just as a tasty little shot of pre-cum landed on her busy tongue.

"Mmmmmmmmpppppppppffffffffffffffffff!" Kathy mumbled around Aomine's thick thrusting cock as her orgasm overtook her. She drove her fingers deep into her hot pussy, and the muscles in her cunt clamped down hard. She pulled hers mouth off Aomine's thick schlong and let out a scream of pleasure, "OOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhh GOD!" Dazed she fell back on to the bedroom floor with her fingers still working in her steamy cunt. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at Aomine and his throbbing dick. Using her two overworked fingers, she spread the slick lips of her wet hot fuckhole.

"Come on and slid that big motherfucker up my cunt. I need it now!"

Aomine reached down and grabbed her arm. He pulled her up and positioned her on the bed kneeling with her beautiful ass up in the air. Her hot cunt was at the right level to fuck her from behind comfortably. He stepped behind her taking his large thick cock in his hand. He placed the large knob at the entrance of her eager pussy, and slowly pushed his thick dick inside her. Kathy had never felt such pressure before. It felt like her pussy was going to tear as his girth forced her cunt to open. "Oh...Oh...Fuck..." Kathy moaned as his cock slowly pushed its way into her inner depths. Just a few gentle thrusts from Aomine, and he was buried in her smoking cunt to the balls. The large head was nestled right up against her cervix. Aomine gave her a few moments to get used to his width. Then taking hold of her hips he slowly pulled his dick out of her gripping cunt. Her wide stretched pussy lips clung to his thick cock as he withdrew. The shaft gleamed with Kathy's inner juices. He began to thrust into her burning cunt again slowly building the speed and depth each thrust. Kathy was in heaven! At long last, she had a real, live thick human cock plunging into her unused pussy. She pushed back against his thrusts as she felt his thick cock slid up her wet sleeve. She relished the feel of his cock as it banged off of her cervix again and again. Aomine's rhythm was building as he slid in and out of Kathy's hot pussy. He was really enjoying fucking this sexy housewife's hot, tight cunt.

"OH GOD... don't stop it's been six months... oh fuck ... oh fuck me!"

"You've got a really fucking tight pussy," Aomine whispered in her ear as he leaned over her and grabbed her swing tits. Using them like handles he pulled her back onto his spearing cock driving it further up her juicy slot. As he thrust deep into her pussy, he squeezed her sensitive tits hard, and Kathy moaned her appreciation.

"Oh squeeze my tits...harder! ...harder! ...oh fuck, your cock is going right through me! OOOOOO YEAHHHHHH!"

Kathy was bucking and thrashing under him as he drilled into her excited pussy. She felt that far off sensation that let her know she was about to cum big. The pressure was building deep in her cunt, and with every one of Aomine's powerful thrusts, it just seemed to tighten and build more and more. She was flipping her hips back at him trying to get his thick cock deeper inside her. She was going wild with lust as his cock brought her to heights she had never experienced. Aomine's ass was a blur as he reamed her with each thrust while her cunt was gushing out juice that flowed over his cock and balls. He stuffed as much of his cock up her molten cunt as he could, and her pussy lips stretched to the limit as they wrapped themselves around his thrusting shaft. When Aomine pinched her long red nipples, it was just enough to send her over the edge. Her pussy locked down on his thick cock and the rippling walls of her pussy tried to milk the sperm from his balls. Kathy became a bucking bronco under Aomine as he continued to fuck her climaxing cunt.

"OHH GOD...OHH GOD... OHHHH GODDD...OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"

It had been so long since she had felt this kind of release. Her whole body shook and vibrated with the power of her orgasm. She just seemed to keep on cresting from wave to wave as the climax went on and on. Her tight sleeve gripping and milking Aomine's powerful cock as he contently thrust away behind her. Finally, her orgasm ended and she sagged on to the bed, and Aomine pulled his cock out of hot cunt with a slurping sound.

Kathy turned over on her back and through her parted thighs she saw Aomine looking at her with lust. He was sweating and breathing hard while his mighty dick swayed in front of him at a 45 degree angle dripping with her juice. With his tan and muscles and youthful beauty, he looked like a God to her, and her pussy was instantly ready for him to fill her again.

"Come on and really shove that cock inside me. Fill me up!"

Aomine was winded from the ride she had just giving him. He still needed to cum badly, but this woman was insatiable. She had taken every thing he had to give and she still wanted more. He laughed to himself that she might fuck him to death, but what a way to go. He stepped between her legs and pulled her ass down to the edge of the bed. His jutting cock seemed to find the warm mouth of Kathy's dripping cunt all by itself. As it quickly slipped inside her wide spread cunt lips, she groaned as the big head filled her slit. Aomine took her legs and put them over his shoulders and slowly pushed his cock deep inside her hole. She was so wet that he bottomed out in her hot cunt in one thrust.

"Oh baby, give it to me hard... please it has been so long... just fuck me."

Her words and her body and the need to cum inflamed him, and he pulled his thick shaft out of her pulsating slot until only the head was left inside her slick pussy lips. Then he drilled into her hot body with all his power and force. He quickly started fucking her with everything he had as he pounded her cunt again and again. He leaned over her pushing her knees up to her heaving tits as he franticly drilled deep into her searing heat. She urged on each powerful thrust with a constant cry of "Oh Fuck Me! Oh Fuck Me Hard!" repeating in his ear. She bucked under him throwing her hips back at him every time he drilled deep into her blistering cunt. As their passion built to incredible heights, she grabbed one of her tits in her hand and began to squeeze and pinch her taut nipple. With the other hand, she brought it to her burning clit and began to furiously rub it in time with Aomine's fierce lunges. As he forced more of his thick cock into her blazing cunt, the tight sleeve gripped and pulled at his surging cock. He was so close, and his thrusts became erratic as his frenzy increased. His ass was a blur as he drilled into her repeatedly with an all-consuming need to cum. Kathy was extremely close as well from the triple stimulation that her over-loaded pleasure centers were receiving from his fervent cock, her vibrating clit, and her aflame nipples. As Aomine delivered one more powerful thrust deep into her pussy and his mighty cock bounced off her womb, she exploded in a violent climax that sent her sailing into the stratosphere.

"OOOOOHHHH...FUCK ME...FUCK ME...I'M CUMMMING AGAIN!" As she screamed out her pleasure, her ass was double-timing up and down trying to get more of Aomine's strong cock inside her. As her cunt muscles forcefully locked down his thick cock, her rippling channel pulled him over the edge as well.

"SHIT ... I'M CUMMMING TOOOOOO...!"

Rope after rope of hot cum bathed the inside of Kathy's cheating cunt. It poured out of Aomine's potent cockhead and quickly filled her churning pussy. His continued thrusts forced the white creamy strands out around the stretched cunt lips of her scorching tunnel. The semen covered his swinging balls and ran down her ass in streams. They kept thrusting and bucking and thrashing at each other in an uncontrollable sexual frenzy. Their mutual orgasm became overwhelming as they drove their passion filled bodies at each other. Finally, with one last cry from Kathy, their intense movement ended.

"OOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ffffffuuuuuuccccccckkkkkkkkk!" Kathy sighed in a long last gasp as they both collapsed on the bed exhausted. She sought out his mouth and kissed him passionately before an overriding need to close her eyes and rest swept thru her. And she drifted off to sleep.

"Kathy? Kathy? Hey wake up." A gentle male voice brought her back from her dream of a beach and a super looking lover. She opened her eyes and slowly focused on Aomine's handsome face. "Hey, I have to go. I finished and cleaned up everything. Larry has your credit card number right?"

Kathy nodded her head, but she was in a complete daze. He bent down to kiss her; she wrapped her arms around and pulled him to her for a deep passionate exchange. When the kiss ended, he stood up and looked down at the beautiful woman laid out before him. Her eyes smoky and lidded, her beautiful naked body and her exposed vagina with his cream still gradually leaking from it. Wow, this was some woman.

"Well, good bye. Thank you so much. You are a wonderful lover." Aomine said as he started to go. Kathy slowly sat up and smiled at him. "Do you make night-time house calls?"

Surprised, Aomine laughed and said yes, that his specialty was night work. Then Kathy invited him back to fix her leak later that night. He said he would be there. After her new lover had left, the cheating wife lay back on the bed and touched the cream that flowed from her satisfied pussy. As she brought some to her mouth and licked off her finger, she knew that what she was doing was wrong, but as she smiled to herself. 'AT LEAST I WON'T HAVE TO USE A DILDO NOW!' she thought.

 **THE END.**


End file.
